Life Changed
by KenjiakaTsukune
Summary: What if Akira never lost his memories? How will his relationshit with the princess be different? There is a secret to his lycan powers and he undergoes changes that no werewolf has ever know possible. This is rated M for a reason..yes there will be lemons, blood&gore, explicit language, and many other things so read at your own will XD
1. Shared love

**Sorry about the first thing I posted for the first doccument but i had to make it go up fast. this story will be a little different from my other one and if anyone is wondering about it yes im still getting the chapter together. in this i make mina have the body of a well filled out 16 year old ...but my voice will be in bold lettering ok i dont own dance in the vampries bund either so i will say it again I KENJI DOSENT OWN DANCE IN THE VAMPIRES BUND. now thats out the way on to the story**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Shared love**_

Akira is leaving his training area that is at the bottom of the bund. Thinking about that night, in the cave with all those other princesses, could it be true that his was fake or a doppelgager to the real one.

Akira was snapped out of his train of thought and was staring into glowing crimson eyes. It was Mina Tepes, the ruler of the vampire race and Akira's master.

"oh..um hi princess I didn't know you were going to be home so early, I'm guessing the meeting went in your favor?" Akira asked knowing the answer and smiled with his head coked slightly to the left.

"Oh you are correct my handsome companion." Mina turn and let her hair blow in in Akira's face.

He loved her scent. They have been through hell and everything in between. Despite the fact he has never looked her the way he did now.

Her beautiful blonde hair, clowing crimson eyes, perfect lip, her body was never the less perfect and when she became to her true form, it was amazement that always filled his eyes when he saw her. He started for his room when suddenly...

"Akira" called the princess

"Yes my lady?" Akira ansewered egerly

"Meet me in my room in the next 30 minutes ok"

Akira nodded and went to his room, showered and put on a black tanktop and some black nike shorts with the sandles to match. On arriving to Mina's room 5 minutes earlier than he was expcted to he was shocked when he feasted his eyes on. In complete shock and awe, his jaw dropped and he got a slight errection in his shorts which was impossible to hide.

Mina was laying on her bed, wearing black braw laced with red ruffels and panties to match, the room was scented with blood candles and there were rose petals on the bed.

"Mi...Mina! What is the meaning of this?" Akira asked while trying to tank top over his now fully erect manhood.

Mina didnt say anything she just went got out the bed and walked over to akira and grabbed his waist. she looked up into his eyes and winked. She then pulled him towards the bed by his shorts. Tossed him on to the bed with ease and orded him to strip himself of shirt and shorts. He obeyed(like he had a choice). Mina crawled up to Akira they could feek eachothers breath one another. Mina finally broke the silence:

"Akira I've come to realize that you have gone through so much pain and loss dealing with me and I... I dont know how i could repay you but by...

Mina locked lips with Akira, her tounge proding at his lips for enrty. He happily let her toung enter, thier tounge's battled for dominace, and in th heat of the moment Mina won she then broke away for air. A string of siliva still connected to both of thier lips. Both noticing the strand of siliva blushed tramendously. Thier eyes met for a second and then Mina looked down and not much suprised then shocked to see how his erection was poping out of his breifs.

Akira looked away as Mina slowly went down she firmly gripped his manhood getting a erotic growl from him. She began to lick his shaft getting more moans from him and she starts to lick his head, she shoved his cock down her throat and start to bob up down on his dick. she would stop at times to get air, while still strokin his dick and licking his shaft.

She loved the sounds of his moans and the way his cock felt in her mouth. she couldnt put all the way in cause of the size but she did what she could.

after about 20 minutes of an intense blowjob Akira felt the coil in his body tighten and he knew that he was about to cum. Watching the princess do this to him shocked him the most, she never showed that type of interest in him and nor did she ever come on to him seriously, but this showed that she was serious about him now.

"Mi... Mina I'm *pant* I'm going to "

Mina knew what he was trying to say to her. She plunged her head down on his dick and she felt it throb, the warm feeling of his cum spewing down her throat, was breathtaking she let up a bit to taste it on her tounge. To her surprise she was delighted by the taste and shuttered to the feeling of his thick cum slide across her tounge and down her throat. Once she got every last drop of cum sucked out, she sat up and looked at Akira who was staring back at her,breathing heavy and his eyes glowing blue and face a shad of beet red.

"So Akira, how was I at this?" Mina asked whie putting one finger on her mouth.

*pant* *pant* *Pant* "You were amazing princess but why did you want to do this?" Akira asked while still breathing heavily.

"I told you this is the only way I could think of to repay you."

"Well I have no objections to that." Akira took a deep breath and then blew every candle in the room out. He pulled Mina next to him and kissed her neck.

"Akira, I love you more than anything imaginable."

"I love you too Mina, My sweet little princess."

The couple fell in to a deep sleep afterwards.

* * *

**So how do you like it? do i need to make changes? i take critisism good and bad but no random cursing i do not take that from any body well see you guys in next chapter XD**


	2. Truth be told

_**Kenji speaking: I have been undergoing some things and having some more troubles but i am going to put a little Ac in this and Ac= Authors creations.**_

_**Chapter 2: Truth be told**_

The next mornin Akira woke up to be staring at the blonde princess silently sleeping along his cheast with a little drool on him. He laid there waiting, for the right moment to move.

It was about 11:35 when she woke up. Noticing the drool that she had put on his cheast, she blushed a little and whiped it up.

"Goodmorning princess" Akira gretted her with a smile.

"Goodmorning my little wolf, well 'little' isn't the right word now is it? Mina grinned and got up and stradled Akira's waist, she had a hungry yet horny look on her face.

"Let me guess princess, Your hungry aren't you?" Akira sighed and tilted his head to the left.

She leand foward and sunk her teeth in and started to drink his blood while rubbing his rock hard abs. Akira moaned a littled and squeezed Mina's ass getting a moan out of her while she drank. Akira could feel him self getting hard again and he didn't know what to do. He thought to himself if she had sat down on his dick that she would want him to leave right away.

Mina pulled away and and laped up the bite marks on his neck. luckily for Akira she stayed leaning foward and looking into his eyes. "Akira, I want you to know that I will do my best for you so you don't have to go through so much for me." Mina was a little teary eyed, "I hate to see you in the state that you are in after we have fights and the things that you saw down in the tomb...I wish that you had never gone down there. I know that you are scared in your heart, in believing who the real princess is and who I am." Akira had set up and pulled the princess in to a tight hug. "Princess, I know that you are the real you and even if you end up being the dopelganger I will still hold up my promise because it is somthing that I made to you and I dont break promises, not to anyone, especially not you...princess I, Akira Kaburagi Rēgendorufu will keep that promise and make you the happiest princess in the world.

The two kissed for the next 3 minutes, got up and went to the showers. Akira&Mina both took a shower together. While in the shower Akira made sure he washed the princess carefully. once they were done Akira got dressed in some black levi's with red stitching a black and red button up polo shir with a tank top under it and to top it all off he has some black and red jordan spikes.

Mina had her hair down in the front with it covering her left eye and she had a blue headband on to make the rest of her hair lay down. She was wearing a Blue Holester shirt with a half jean jacket that was blue and she was in some shorts that covered her ass barley that were blue also with some white leggings and had some Blue and whits sperrys.

Akira let out a little sigh as he thought to himself about why she would even think of herself as the fake princess, then, his emotions, they were going out of control. He punched a massive hole in the wall. He was stunned that he had actually damaged some property of the the princesses.

The princess walked into the room and saw the hole in the wall. "Um...Akira, whats wrong?" She asked hesantly, but had sadness in her voice and a hint of concern.

"Erm...I'm sooo sorry princess I dont have a clue what came over me." He rubbed his head as the words slithered off of his tounge. He noticed two lumps, but they weren't knots from being hit they were soft lumps. They didn't hurt but they were a slight noticable.

"Well lets not waist time, I wanna have as much time with you today as I possibly can." She had jumped into his arms and orded him to go towards the elevator.

The two had quite a time in the elevator ride since it was about a ten minute ride down towards the bottom.

She took advantage of him "Akira, put me down please." He let her down lightly when they arrived at the elevator door. when it opened she pushed him in, while she had her hand under his shirt rubbing against his abs.

"Akira!" she pleaded out in a wanting and erotic voice. "Can I have another taste?" she asked with her head cocked to the left with her crimson eyes staring up at his aqua blue ones.

"Mina, are you trying to tease me?" he looked at her with his left eyebrow raised and his hand now pressed agains hers. Mina didn't say a word. she looked at him and winked. lowered her hands to his belt, undid it along with his button and zipper and pulled out his member, and started to carress it with her hand while sucking on his neck softly, making sure she didn't make a hickey that was extreamly noticable.

She loved to hear him growl, moan, grunt, and claw at the wall in the pleasure, the pleasure that she and only she was giving. after about eight minutes of her soft but fast handjob, he spoke.

"Mina *pant*" those were the only things she heard befor she droped to hear knees and opend her mouth. Speeding up the motion of her handjob and she felt his hot cum fill her mouth and she wallowed.

Once she sucked out every drop of cum from his cock. She put it back in is pants and fixed it for him.

Once they were at the bottom of the elevator Akira spoke. "I guess you weren't trying to tease me like normal." he said as he locked down at the princess with his hands in his pockets.

"Akira" The princess sighed as she interlocked thier amrs together and rested her head on her shoulder. "I told i wanna repay you for always being there for me and going through so much loss in your life because of me. I never ment for you to have to deal with this much pain, never, not in a million years would I ever want you to have to endure that again." she finished her statement as thier limousine pulled up to the front of the bund.

Akira opened the door for the princess and let her in first and he followed right afterwards.

"So, princess, where are we off to today.?" The wolf asked confused as why she wasn't making him drive them to where they needed to go.

"It's sort of a surprise, and if you ask why I'll rip your clothes off and you will walk around naked all day" Mina teased him, but she was also serious with her words. Akira knew that she would do it so he just sat back as the princess laid her head on his shoulder.

Akira noticed that he was sitting on a lump of skin that was right where his tail bone was at and he, being the kind guy he was didn't wanna dig in to his pants and feel what it was so he decided to leave it alone for the time being. The limo ride was about 45 minutes. When they got out of the Akira noticed that they were standing in front of a large building.

"Uh princess, where the hell are we" he looked up to the top of the building and from he saw, was a cold dead building.

"It's a game. I have set up for us a sorta like, well it is going to speed up the process of something that is happening to you right now"

'She knew' Akira thought. 'But how? She hasn't touched my head or ass?'

Akira was dumbfounded on how this was going to work. when they walked in to the building Akira could smell the stench of vampires everywhere and he didn't like it not one bit.

"Akira" The princess called as she began to ascend to the top of the building. "You have to make it to the top, Alive, And whole body intact. If you die i will bring you back to kill you again. Do you understand?

Akira nodded as he went in to the bottom floor of the building and was surprised that he made through without having any issues.

* * *

**AKIRA'S MIND**

Why the hell is she having me do this. It't not like she knows about the lumps I have on my body...Damn, I guess i am going to have to fight then.

a light bulb went off

Now I Know what she is trying to do to me, unlock my inner powers of the alpha that I am supposed to be. that little sneaky devil that she can be.

* * *

Akira walked up the stairs to a door and before he opened it he heard sprinting footsteps coming straight toward him.

*Crash*

Akira had been tackled by a vampire.

The vampire had it's hands tightly around his neck.

A startled but giggly Wolf laughed at the weak vampire.

Akira, both arms and legs were transformed into their werewolf form. Akira grabbed the vampire by the neck and slowly chocked it, he laughed evilly as blood ran from the vampires eyes, nose, and ears.

Akira squeezed the vampire till he wasn't moving and his body started to turn to dust in his hands. He could feel the bloodlust in his body Building up.

xxx

up on the top of the building mina was laying on a couch while a few of he personal servants guarded her, with eyes and ears on the swivel.

xxx

Akira was going rapid through the whole building, by the time he had reached the 5th floor he was completely turned.

His fur was grey, eyes bright shining/ glowing red, and fangs and claws so sharp that satin himself wouldn't wanna go a-round with them.

Akira was at the last floor and it was vera who he had to face, she was in her true form it was similar to Mina's form but her armor covered her lower half, both arms and not her tits and ass. Akira still wanting blood charged.

Vera wasn't ready for the wolf to strike so she received a strike right to her ribs, cracking them and she doubled over, the wolf then grabbed her by the head and sent her flying out the window.

Akira thought he was victorious, he was wrong. vera came at him full speed. A deadly blow caught the werewolf's shoulder knocking it out of place. He sat there, whimpering, as his bone re-adjusted it self to heal. once it was healed. (took about 10 seconds) He got back up, confused on how he was too slow compared to a vampire.

They two looked at each other for about 3 seconds, then charged directly towards. Akira barley dodging her claws grabs her throat, digs his claws in and roars.

Vera, being completely accepting the fact of defeat transforms back to normal and once released bows to the wolf.

Akira sees a silver door sprints towards it, not knowing that it was that last floor he bust through the door to be face to face with the princess.

Stunned, Akira slowly begins to turn back to his human form.

"Akira, you are now an alpa, the most powerful alpha known to man." she said as the wolf fell into her arms. "Mina...this was the test, not a game was it?" Akira was out of breath, the toll of the fighting he did and the damage he received from the fights were coming back to haunt him, Akira whined for a few minutes. Once he was healed he noticed that the princess had set up a dinner for the two of them.

"Akira" Mina sang out as she danced flawlessly towards the the now completely human body of the werewolf. Akira looked up at her and noticed that she was dressed and that he was dressed also.

"Who put clothes on me?" Akira asked as he felt his body, feeling a little violated.

"Me silly why else would've done it for you? Come now we have some things to discuss."

* * *

**Well thats chapter 2 tell me what you guys think, well that is kenji signing out. see you in in the reviews and the next chapter.**


	3. Somewhat Yiffy?

**Chapter 3: Somewhat Yiffy? **

**hey everyone sorry for the late ass update...ik ik within the next month i will be doing some rapid fire updating under one condition.  
this chapter has to shoot over 1k or 1 thousand if people dk what k ment so yea**

* * *

After their meeting Akira and the princess both want back to the bund, she went on to do some important 'Ruler' type business and The new and improved werewolf went to see what was going on with his body: things were changing and he didn't like it, not one bit.

**Akira's P.O.V-**

I got back to the bund and gave The princess a goodbye hug and kiss then I walked in to my room going straight towards my bathroom. I had to see what my backside was looking like, every time I sat down it would get very uncomfortable and sooner or later I would get agitated with it and have to move or sit slumped in a chair.

When I walked in to the bathroom I looked my self in the mirror, as far as I could tell my hair was covering the lumps if soft skin their but When I turned around the lump on my back side were very very noticable. My jaw dropped the second I dropped my pants, their was a tiny tail hanging there laying right on the crack of my butt, where my tail bone would normally be, I was pissed...what was I supposed to tell the princess next time she saw me naked wich would be more than likely tonight.

So I did what any normal person would do: I tried to yank the tail off but the second I yanked the pain shot through my spine like an electric shock.

"Ow...Shit!" I screamed in pain to myself. What the fuck am I supposed to do since I can't take the tail off of my backside, I had a feeling that this night was not going to be too fun.

**3 hours later**

I walked into Mina's room and laid on the bed, She had Vera come and get me, She seemed eager to have me come. I'm guessing that the princess has a surprise for me. Well eh...she surprises me every day.

While laying there I was a little uncomfortable with the damn tail sticking out of my backside, but hey I'm made this way and I probably be like this forever.

After about 10 Minutes I heard the door open, in walked the princess, she was wearing just a white bath robe with the inital M.T. stamped on them (right breast to be exact). She walked over to the bed and motioned me to sit up, I, being the faithful companion that I am, sadly, complied with her simple command.

"Akira, how are you feeling today?" She was teasing me, I could hear it in her voice. She always tended to make to obvious when she wanted to tease or was teasing me with the way he voice sounded.

I sighed, she knew something but was really going to make me tell her some how. "What is it that you know princess, I can tell that our teasing me. So why don't you just spill the beans." I tried to keep my tone strict towards her, It never helped that she was so damn sexy.

Just as the princess spoke I felt a sharp pain in my head, it was were the to soft lumps were. ' YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDIN ME! ' I thought to myself as I tried to hide the pain, it really was kicking my ass. I knew this because next thing I know the princess Is on top of me asking me whats wrong. I guess I blacked out for a second there.

"It's nothing Mina." She knew that I was lying, her concerned look turned to a look of disappointment when I spoke.

I got up to go look at myself in the mirror, Before I did she spoke: "If you are going to look at your head," I stopped and turned to her with a look of confusion on my face. " You have small ears on the top of it now." The second those words left her mouth, I ran to the mirror, and sure enough...The ears were on my head. It was bad enough that I was a werewolf and forgot about it for a year and now I am having ears and a tail sprout out of my body.

" *SIGH*...FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK...*Sigh* Princess, do you know why this is happening?" I had to ask, I mean did you see that she was in no way surprised about what was happening to me. She had to have a part in this, just had to.

"Akira, in fact I do know what is wrong..." The look on her face and the way she tas twiddling her fingers ment that she did this without me knowing.

"Did you inject me or put the concoction in my food?" I needed to know which way she did it do I know what to watch around her.

"I Injected you a few months back when you were asleep, Please don't be mad at me Aki-kun!" She used a formality with me!? I don't like it.

I looked at her with a straight face, I could see the look she was puting on, and I could also tell that she was very sad about what she had done. I can't compete with those red globes for eyes, they are so intoxicating...I felt like I was in a trance while I was looking at her.

I turned away from her. "Mina, don't ever do anything like that without asking and please stop with the formality. I'm just Akira or Aki ok?" My tone of voice was stern but showed a little remorse, It makes me feel a little weird when I tell her what to do, it makes my stomach cringe a little.

She jumped and latched on to my back, (saying that she was about 5'2 and I am 6'2...whole foot difference) I felt her tears in my shoulders. I turned my head the best I could and looked to see her eyes closed and tears flowing from the inner corners. It made me feel bad. I didn't mean for her to do that, I Never wanted to see her cry again, no matter what it was that was going wrong I wanted to make sure that she never shed a tear again.

I reached around and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around my body, I held her close that's when I felt her fangs dig into my neck. Feeling bad at the time I just let her drink from me, but the backfire of this was that my hormones wanted to kick in while she was sucking my blood, it sucked so much that she thought it would be a good thing to do that. So I decided to wrap my hands right under her butt, holding her up, away from my erected manhood.

"Aki, whats wrong?" The princess asked with concern plastered on her face. Nothing big was wrong unless you wanted to say that I had a raging erection and it was in no way fun. I didn't want her to feel that...well atleast not yet.

"Um...it's nothing Mina, im fine." The blush that was layered on my face told otherwise. Man why does she have to be so cute and have an effect on me when she sucks my blood.

With that I walked towards her bed and sat her down on it. When I tried to lean my head back up she wouldn't let me, she kept her hands wrapped around my neck.

"Um, what are you about to do?" She put her finger on my lips, reached up with her opposite hand and started to scratch right behind my right ear that was on top of my head. And I will say it was almost like having an orgasm, that's how good it felt.

I was pushing my head to her hand, making her scratch harder, the small tail was wagging.  
I wanted to poker face so bad but the feeling of her scratching my head was just too much. She stopped and looked at me with a smile on her face, and pointed to the tail...it was longer.

"What the hell!?" She giggled at my question, even though their was no question intended.

"Aki, that was ment to happen, Vera made it to where could scratch behind one of your ears or some type of pleasure done to you to speed up the process of your yiffy features." My face went straight to a poker face...what the fuck was a yiffy? And why am I going to become one?

"Princess...I don't even care anymore lets just sit back and relax ok?" I really didn't wanna have to deal with anymore reasons why she decided to do this to me. But I wonder what I'm going to tell my friends at school when they ask about my ears and tail, or will I even have to go.

Me and the princess laid down and, watched some T.V, well she watched, I on the other hand was trying to think of what to do, their was no way hiding this while we were in public, unless I decided to dress like a creep, which was something I would never do no matter what the situation was going to be.

I decided to take a nap for a bit, it was around 4, Mina would more than lickly wake me up at about 6 to go eat.

* * *

**Mina's P.O.V-**

I could tell that Akira had went to sleep, that was a good sign too. I kinda felt a little bad for doing what I did to him, but it makes him look all the more delectable.

I'm using everything me not to just rape him, even though I don't think he would mind all that much.

After some time passed I heard a faint knock at the door, I was at in an instant. When I opened the door I saw Vera, she was dressed in a bath towel, and some black glitter flats.

"Hello Princess, how is your evening going?" Vera asked as she walked into my room, When she seen what had happened to Akira she almost lost control over herself. A deep blush had covered her face. I saw and I giggled. "What are you giggling at?" Vera already knew she just wanted to hear me say my self.

"Oh I don't Know...the blush you got from how adorable our little Aki looks right now, and yes I will admit that I was close to losing control of myself also." I got a slight blush and towards the end of the sentence it darkened as I thought of the night before, what I and the wolf had done. I was now siting on the bed with Vera standing by My Bathroom door.

"Mina," Vera called out and me and I looked to her. " Have you told him the way we feel about him, the way you feel about him? It's kinda hard for all of us to see him day to day and just brush shoulders with the boy with out saying anything, and look at him now, he is soooo cute. Seeing him like this everyday is not going to be possible especially when we all have a fetish for yiffy." Vera was staring the me in the eye, both of us had blushes on our faces, I could see hers as clear as day and Felt my own for myself.

"I showed him how I felt, he apparently feels the same way, I Know he feels the same about me and all of you as well." when I finished my sentence I felt Akira shift in his sleep, Now he was laying in the middle of the bed. I looked to Vera, "Do you wanna surprise him by laying naked next to him when he wakes up?" I wanted to be a little revealing to Akira, and I also thought it would be funny to see him squirm to get away from us and hide his erection from seeing us naked.

Vera nodded and I motioned her to the bed, she got to his right and I was to his left, we sat there for about thirty more minutes and we drifted in a sleep.

* * *

**1 hour later... And off P.O.V**

It was around 5:30, Akira tried to shift in his sleep, but realized that he was being held down by somthing soft. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the things that were holding him down were two of the group of people he thought that were very special in his eyes.

Vera who was to his right, she was under his arm, she had a small blush on her face, he scrunched his nose at that.

Then there was Mina, she was laying on his left, her blush just a tad bit deeper than her issistants'. Akira had laid his head back down and he analized what he had saw then it dawned on him that both of the girls were naked and he was in the middle of them.

Akira's face got stright red, he had wondered why his arms felt inclosed in somthing. The Yiff boy just sighed and waited till they decided to wake up.

(Time Jump)

Another hour had passed from since Akira had woke up. He just laid thier calmly and waited.

He started to feel Mina and Vera stir from thier sleep, he looked to Mina and spoke: "Well, My Mina have a good nap?" His tone was playful. he then looked to Vera and spoke to her as well "Hmm Vera was your nap good, saying that you both were cuddled close to me, and are in nothing" He furrowed his brow and put a smirk on his face.

Mina and Vera both looked at eachother then they looked to Akira, the look that was on the boys face was priceless.

Akira was had a blush on his face, and it was getting redder by the second. The pricess looked at her assistant and winked at her.

What happened next caught Akira off gaurd...completly.

Both of them grabed his hand and moved it to thier breasts.

Mina spoked first:

"Akira, you know how I feel about you, I love you always have and always will. I won't let any one ever come between us ever, I know you love me. I know that you would and already have laid your life down for me." As Mina finished she looked to Vera who was still holding his hand to her breast, her breathing was a little fast but she took a deep breath.

Then she Spoke:

Akira, Mina has told me about the feelings you have for me, and the way you feel about everyone. I love you just as the princess dose, and I want you to know that thier will be no more feelings hid from me or anyone else, so just to fair warn you...better get ready to be dreained of all of your stamina if you know what I mean." Vera winked at the end of the sentace.

Akira had smiled, he tried to say somthing but he started to have a nose bleed and then fainted...

Vera and The Princess both giggled and sat thier till he woke up but Vera thought it would be a good idea if the rest of Akira's lovers joined as well.

* * *

**Kenji speaking: hey guys as i said in the begining if i gain 1000 views i will do a rapid fire udate thats the deal and i promise i will upkeep my end of the bargin as long as my viewers do the same so if you have to tell people about the story**

**Now time for reviews...:**

**Dilbertdog1- thank for the support**

**Toby860- Heres more of it, hope you enjoy.**

**Wolfmonk- Ok here is more...review and give me sugestions all of you..XD**


End file.
